


Ресурсы

by KiraStain



Series: Разбитая галактика [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves In Space, Future, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Science Fiction, Space War, Spaceships, Technology, aaaaaand other fantasy species, and dwarves, and some of mine - Freeform, space, this is still a war right
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraStain/pseuds/KiraStain
Summary: Наша война за выживание продолжается уже двадцать лет.Ранниты не убивают своих пленных.Их развитие сделало огромный скачок вперед, когда они разработали технологию выработки энергии — технологию живого разума. Сознания существ извлекались из организма, очищались от всех эмоций, и живой разум становился основой для их техники. Но «топливные ресурсы» стремительно истощались.И тогда ранниты вышли в глубокий космос. И встретили нас.





	

Я не видел капитана уже трое космических суток.  
Днем, когда старпом проводил свой стандартный обход корабля — иногда мне казалось, что даже ступает он шаг в шаг, будто на его визоре нарисована четкая линия маршрута, — я набрался духу и спросил об этом вслух, а не как обычно трусливо зажал мысли в голове. Старпом посмотрел на меня так, словно я захотел добровольно пойти на вранглока с голыми руками, и посоветовал вернуться к починке шаттла.  
— С недавних пор это норма, — бросил он через плечо напоследок и пошел дальше, к сержанту, который в свободное время приходил на склад чистить оружие. Я слышал, его это вроде как успокаивало.

На корабле мы не семья. Мы знаем друг друга, спим на соседних койках, вместе едим, тренируемся, сражаемся, но мы не семья. Близких друзей каждый из членов экипажа имеет едва ли больше, чем пальцев на руках — учитывая и трехпалые расы.  
Просто выбрасывать в шлюз безликие гробы гораздо проще, чем набитые теплыми воспоминаниями. Или плохими.  
Какими угодно, если честно.  
Меня переводили по личной просьбе на другой корабль уже четвертый раз.

На «Ястреба» я поднялся месяц назад и был ужасно горд собой: распределяли всегда по способностям, и каждый раз, подавая новое прошение о переводе, я боялся, что когда-нибудь все же достану штаб окончательно и они отправят меня служить на какое-нибудь мусорное ведро, не выходящее за пределы мелкой системы. Но нет, рекомендательные письма и мои успехи в Академии все же давали пользу, и я был приписан к третьему лучшему кораблю Альянса.  
Отсюда просить перевод не хотелось совершенно, и потому я старался общаться только с техникой. Но мысли о капитане продолжали невольно лезть в голову и мешаться с проводкой, схемами, багами в автопилоте и сбоями навигационных систем.  
Я знал его еще до начала обучения.  
Помню толпу в зале ожидания на вылет — отправление моего корабля задержали из-за красной тревоги в нашей системе, и я невольно радовался, что взял место на ночном рейсе и в День Леса — пассажиров почти не было. Мой народ в такой важный праздник всегда предпочитал оставаться дома, с семьями, а не как я лететь на планету суетливых людей на две недели раньше указанного срока.  
Меня ничто не держало здесь.  
И в итоге я сидел тогда один на целом пустом ряду кресел, смотрел на горящие красным световые полосы тревоги и на огромные голоэкраны, висевшие прямо в воздухе и транслировавшие сигнал прямо с камер спутников. Сразу пять кораблей раннитов, один из них — флагманский, «Ту’Атар», шедевр их последних военных разработок, которым они без конца запугивали нас, Альянс. Четыре вылазки, каждая для нас заканчивалась трагедией, горами трупов и липким ужасом.  
«Ту’Атар» на экранах был матово-черным, пил звездный свет подобно черной дыре и висел над нашей второй планетой всего в паре десятков ллимов от космопорта, где сидел я.  
Мой Народ привык быть скуп на эмоции, держаться гордо и спокойно в любой ситуации, как несгибаемые стволы почитаемых нами деревьев. Но я помню, как такие великие и стойкие мы плакали не хуже давлара в дальнем углу зала, сжавшись, скрючившись в своих креслах на соседних рядах, дрожали и не отрывали от экранов глаз.  
Перед лицом смерти мы все становимся до страшного одинаковыми.  
Я был такой же. Мне даже казалось, что через плотные толстые стены космопорта я слышал рев раннитских кораблей и звуки взрывов. Конечно, это было невозможно, но в ушах звенело как от ударных волн.  
А потом из бело-голубой вспышки гиперпространственного скачка вылетели корабли Альянса. Темно-серые, с правильным металлическим блеском, с символикой, которая стала для нас знаком надежды. Для всех народов Альянса.  
«Стрела» была среди них.  
Позже я узнал, что это был только второй полет корабля, лишь месяц назад законченного в доках Терры. Совместная разработка людей и эльфов. Мы как одна из самых технически развитых рас вложили туда все свои знания, и они окупились много раз в последующих битвах. «Стрела» и по сей день исправно летала и выступала в авангарде, на границе моей родной системы Киллиар и космического пространства раннитов.  
Но это было потом.  
Капитан тогда еще не был капитаном, только исполняющим обязанности — самого командующего подстрелили на том, первом задании корабля, во время высадки на планету, и ему пришлось срочно взять на себя командование «Стрелой» и пятеркой её сопровождения.  
И я смотрел, как висели в черно-звездном пространстве друг напротив друга пять вражеских кораблей и шесть наших, но «Ту’Атар» казался слишком большим, слишком несокрушимым, слишком страшным, и я думал, что матово-черная обшивка вот-вот поглотит и «Стрелу», и остальных, не оставив следа.   
Я не мог отлепиться от экранов, красный свет полос тревоги неприятно резал глаза, и сотрудники были готовы вот-вот объявить срочную эвакуацию всего космопорта — будто было куда бежать, если Альянс падет.  
Но вдруг шестерка наших кораблей в один момент сорвалась с места и на полной скорости разлетелась между массивными кораблями раннитов, как мелкие хищные птицы с планеты орков — вокруг неповоротливых травоядных миртритов, кружа вокруг них на максимально возможной скорости и принимаясь обстреливать их с флангов. И ранниты дали ответный огонь, но их строй был уже нарушен, а медлительные и разрушительные выстрелы, способные одним залпом уничтожить наши корабли, не попадали в цель, или уходили в черное пространство, или — первое такое попадание вызвало в зале крики изумления — по своим же союзникам. И хотя корабли Альянса наносили медленно, но верно урон «Ту’Атар», сами не получая повреждений, основную угрозу для раннитов вдруг стали представлять они сами. Тогда четыре корабля сопровождения прекратили атаку, но было поздно: сам «Ту’Атар» попал залпом по одному из них и получил на себя два выстрела орудий раннитов из четырех.  
А Альянс всё продолжал маневры и даже не думал останавливаться, продолжая стремительный обстрел.  
Это был разгром для раннитов. Три уничтоженных судна, среди которых оказался и сам легендарный «Ту’Атар», два других обратились в бегство в гиперпрыжке. Альянс праздновал победу, и для меня она выглядела потухшими красными полосами тревоги и крупным планом «Стрелы» с лишь немного подпорченным носом от не совсем удачного маневра между раннитскими кораблями.  
Утром после той ночи, заселяясь в свою комнату общежития Академии, уже на Терре, я понимал, что хочу служить на корабле под началом командира, способного на такие решения.  
Капитан после этой операции стал знаменитостью. Мы даже разбирали этот случай на старших курсах, на тактике — я учился на инженера, но даже мы проходим основы таких дисциплин, — а самого капитана повысили в должности и через два года отдали ему «Ястреба» — усовершенствованную версию «Стрелы», на которой он прослужил старпомом пять лет.  
Я смотрел то интервью в честь его назначения вместо подготовки к экзамену по автоматизации навигационных систем, который должен был сдавать уже утром. Капитан оказался чистокровным человеком — широкая челюсть, высокие скулы, круглые уши, смуглый и черноволосый, а еще — по-человечески живой. Он хохотал в камеру на вопросы журналистки, рассказывал байки времен своего обучения, без остановки улыбался — шрам на его губе тогда искривлялся и растягивался, но его это совсем не портило.  
Ему очень шли нашивки капитана на черной форме Альянса.  
Тот экзамен я, конечно, все равно сдал.

Оказавшись на «Ястребе», я увидел не капитана, а его блеклую холодную тень.  
Я тогда первым же делом направился доложить о своем прибытии на капитанский мостик — все были заняты подготовкой корабля к отлету из дока в систему Ртис, куда собирали силы ранниты — и потому я пошел по совету встретившего меня дежурного прямиком на верхние палубы.  
Все были поглощены работой, переговариваясь и устанавливая координаты и маршрут, проверяя стабильность связи, сверяясь с доками, и во всем этом не хватало только технических сводок — моей части.  
Капитан сидел в своем кресле и просматривал стопку планшетов, изредка бросая короткие ответы подчиненным.  
Голос его показался мне куда ниже и грубее, чем был на интервью. Впрочем, может, я просто забыл, как он действительно звучал.  
Я долго собирался с мыслями, потому капитан поднял на меня взгляд первым.  
— Новый инженер? — спросил он, бегло меня осматривая.  
Я тут же подумал, что, кажется, левый носок надел наизнанку, а ширинка брюк была оттопырена, потому что я не поправил язычок молнии.  
Плохая черта среди моего народа — суетливость. «Деревья всегда спокойны и стойки, и переменчивая погода не имеет над ними власти», — гласит учение. Я очень часто ему не следовал.  
— Так точно. Старший офицер Суленир, согласно приказу переведен на NS-2 «Ястреб» на пост главного инженера, — честь отдавал я на автомате, все еще думая о дурацкой ширинке.  
— Отправление через полтора часа. Жду от вашего отдела отчетов не более чем через двадцать минут, старший офицер, — и капитан вернулся к планшетам, завершая тем разговор.  
Спускался я в инженерный отсек, помню прекрасно, таким же пустым, каким вдруг стал и он.  
И весь месяц с моего перевода я получал одно подтверждение этому за другим.

Когда электронные системы шаттла наконец-то стали показывать точные данные и координаты, я отключил аппаратуру и поднялся обратно в инженерный отсек.  
Три дня назад была битва на Нерсусе, и капитан лично повел солдат на высадке. Мы, конечно же, победили и оттеснили раннитов с планеты — стычка оказалась мелкой, с нашим очевидным преимуществом, — но в космос все равно было выпущено три гроба. К моему счастью, для меня они в этот раз были безлики. Только бегло просмотрел отчеты в базе — человек, гном и карит. Последнего я узнал по фотографии — дежурный, первым встретивший меня на борту — и тут же закрыл окно с данными, разворачивая обратно схемы гиперпространственных двигателей, над которыми работал.  
Безликие должны оставаться безликими. Я не хотел больше переводов.

Следующим вечером я пришел в тренировочный зал куда позже обычного: капрал напортачил с системой очистки воздуха, пришлось перезагружать всё с нуля и заново вводить все параметры. Зона медитаций была пуста — остальные эльфы наверняка уже закончили вечерние молитвы, не то что я. Космическое время давно перевалило за полночь.  
Час за звукоизолирующими экранами после вечного шума двигателей, систем охлаждения и подачи топлива, энергетических генераторов был лучшим временем космических суток.  
Когда же я, закончив, открыл глаза и собирался было отправиться в свою каюту, то увидел, что в зоне тренировок был один только человек. Капитан.  
Он отрабатывал базовые удары на симуляторе с голографической копией раннита, переходя постепенно ко всё более сложным выпадам и приемам — я смутно помнил их названия с боевой подготовки в Академии. Удары ногами и руками, прямые и с фланга, заходы со спины, без оружия и с электроклинками. Движения его были близки к идеальным, стремительные, плавные и четкие, они переходили из одного приема в другой без малейшей запинки, выходя в сильные и мощные комбинации. Даже мой Народ бы оценил. Люди обычно берут превосходящей силой и массой, а не ловкостью, скоростью или гибкостью.  
Я сидел еще тридцать космических минут, делая вид, что погружен в медитацию, пока капитан не закончил свою тренировку.   
Я сидел спиной к панорамному стеклу с видом на бесконечный звездный простор.

Ранниты не убивают своих пленных.  
Их научное развитие сделало огромный скачок вперед, когда ученые разработали невероятную в своей производительности технологию выработки энергии — технологию живого разума. Сознания существ извлекались из организма, очищались, как от ненужных высохших отростков, от всех эмоций, и живой разум становился основой для энергии и вычислительных мощностей недосягаемого на тот момент всеми другими расами уровня. Это стало величайшим прорывом в раннитской истории. И они запустили технологию в реализацию.   
Использовали вначале своих сородичей, и социальная структура раннитов приобрела строжайшую вертикальную иерархию. Наверху оказались те, кто оцифровывал, а внизу — те, кого оцифровывали. Ресурс. Топливо.  
Техника становилась всё совершеннее, но «топливные ресурсы» стремительно истощались с распространением технологий и ростом потребления. Генетическое наследие ухудшалось, ибо верхние слои общества давно породнились между собой множество раз, брат ложился в постель с сестрой, и это стало реальной угрозой деградации и вымирания всей расы. Так ранниты пришли к выводу, что пришло время смотреть за пределы своих планет.  
И они вышли в далекий космос.  
Мой Народ пострадал первым. Наиболее близкие биологически и территориально к их расе, мы лишились половины нашего населения за какие-то первые пять космических лет их вторжения. Ранниты были стремительны, атаки их — неожиданны и непредсказуемы, а технологии — лучше даже наших в несколько раз. Мы не могли совершенно ничего им противопоставить в одиночку. Поэтому, хотя эльфы всегда держались в стороне от всех прочих народов, мы были вынуждены искать помощи и присоединились в итоге к Альянсу. К нашей невероятной удаче, остальные расы были не так закрыты и высокомерны, как мы сами, и понимали прекрасно, что угроза раннитов нависла не только над эльфами. И приняли нас тут же как полноценного союзника. Мы были крайне полезны для них с нашими знаниями и понимали это.  
Эльфы тут же влили свои технологии, ресурсы, силы — всё что могли, чтобы получить хоть какую-то возможность дать раннитам отпор, замедлить, отбить с наших территорий назад, спасти остатки нашего Народа, стремительно гибнувшего для очередного вычислительного центра, готовившего новую атаку на еще живых эльфов. Для нового космического корабля с черной матовой обшивкой, который вскоре будет направлен в нашу родную систему.   
Ранниты начали отступление только спустя год. Вместо тридцати миллиардов населения системы нас осталось только восемь. Из пяти полностью заселенных планет три были опустошены и обращены в мертвые земли уничтоженных городов и колоний. Но мы получили их обратно.  
Тогда ранниты отступили и направили силы на другие системы. Люди, гномы, кариты, нанты, валирисиане, орки, давлары — страдал не только Альянс. Наше основное преимущество — количество — быстро исчезало, хоть мы и старались максимально быстро компенсировать наш разрыв в технологическом и научном развитии. Старались. Иногда даже получалось. Как в той битве, где «Стрела» и пять кораблей сопровождения отразили нападение и разгромили раннитов благодаря великолепной и абсолютно безумной, нахальной уловке моего будущего капитана. Как в том сражении, за которым последовало первое в истории отступление раннитов назад. Как в той стремительной атаке валирисиан и давларов — огромные потери с наших сторон, но противник ушел из их системы на целых три года.  
Наша война за выживание продолжалась уже двадцать лет.

— Капитан, мы выйдем из гиперпрыжка через пять космических минут тридцать секунд.   
Я был старшим офицером, поэтому, согласно Уставу, во время операций через коммуникатор всегда должен быть связан с мостиком и слушать ситуацию, оставаясь при этом в инженерном отсеке. В мои задачи помимо контроля всего технического оснащения входила и подготовка боевых орудий, настройка и калибровка, расчет ударной силы и количество используемой огневой мощи. Словом, я должен быть в курсе деталей и даже видеть обстановку — голоэкран на стене проецировал события с внешних камер корабля, дублируя сигнал еще и на мой визор.   
— Что показывают сканеры? — голос капитана всё так же жег холодом. Я слышал его впервые со дня, когда он вернулся с той высадки.  
Ответ, раздавшийся по каналу связи, выбил из моих легких весь воздух.  
— Три корабля раннитов на орбите планеты, — голос оператора зазвенел готовой вот-вот лопнуть тонкой струной. Мы были на этой операции только одни. Без возможности подмоги. — Два мелких боевых корабля класса D и полугрузовое В-класса, сэр.   
Полугрузовое означало, что они пришли собирать колонию. Колонию моего народа, основанную здесь всего три года назад.  
Лимерия — первая из трех уничтоженных планет моей системы, освобожденная контрнаступлением Альянса. И колонисты прибыли сюда дать ей второй шанс на жизнь.  
И её снова собирались опустошить.  
Секунды на связи царила тишина. До выхода из гиперпрыжка оставалось пять минут.  
— Измените курс, — заговорил отрывисто капитан. Чувствительный микрофон уловил, как он встал со своего кресла и сделал несколько шагов. — Рассчитайте выход ровно над Лисетией, поднимите радиационные и экранные щиты.  
— Есть изменить курс.  
— Есть поднять щиты.  
Я понял, что задумал капитан: выйти в пространство на минимальной высоте от столицы планеты, где все еще были высоки помехи и шумы от остаточной радиации разрушенных энергостанций и электромагнитного излучения города. Ранниты не рассчитали и во время первого вторжения уничтожили половину населения гибельным излучением еще до своего прибытия на планету, получив в результате только половину ожидаемого ресурса.  
Искажения электромагнитного поля должны создавать помехи на всех радарах — наших и раннитов — и дать нам слепую зону, чтобы оказаться у планеты втайне от противника. Выходить сразу напролом, как планировалось ранее, на целых три раннитских корабля было бы абсолютным самоубийством.  
Мы не ожидали такого.   
— Высадились ли ранниты на планету? — снова заговорил капитан.  
— Нет, сэр, они только недавно у планеты. Высадка должна еще готовиться.   
Их слабость и одно из наших немногих преимуществ — такие массивные операции, как сбор «ресурсов» и оцифровка, что требовали длительной подготовки и занимали много времени.   
Ресурсов. Так проще не думать, что мой Народ готовятся пустить на топливо и коды. Если не прятать эту мысль, то я несколько дней не смогу спокойно смотреть на какую-либо технику без желчи во рту.  
— Тогда дайте команду первой, второй и четвертой группе готовиться. Устроим засаду в колонии. Старший офицер Суленир, активируйте шаттлы и распорядитесь доставить на них со склада «Лунных светляков».   
— Есть, капитан, — отозвался я тут же, притягивая к себе клавиатуру. — Сколько «светляков» брать?  
Пауза была короткой.  
— Сколько влезет.

Когда шаттлы были загружены до отказа — перевес будет однозначно, но я рассчитал всё в допустимых техникой пределах, — в грузовой отсек спустились три уже вооруженные до зубов боевые группы. Капитан — вместе с ними, на ходу разговаривал со старпомом, на которого оставалось командование кораблем, и проверял свои лазерные пистолеты-пулеметы.   
Я, конечно же, ждал до последнего. Две группы уже были посажены в шаттлы, когда я всё же решился подойти.   
— Капитан, сэр!  
Он, стоя уже одной ногой на подножке шаттла, обернулся.   
— Слушаю, старший офицер. Только быстро.   
Под его ледяным и колючим взглядом я всегда вспоминал то интервью. Он тогда много смеялся, и при крупных планах его лица вокруг глаз можно было заметить небольшие морщинки — такие можно встретить у тех представителей гуманоидных рас, которые часто улыбаются. Я это запомнил, потому что в своей жизни видел таких очень мало. Единицы.   
У этого капитана — того, что стоял одной ногой на подножке шаттла — таких морщин не было, а на правом виске тускнела седая прядь.  
— Разрешите отправиться с вами, — сказал я резко и быстро, пока сам не передумал и не сбежал от него подальше. — Я знаю, инженеру не положено, но все же прошу разрешения участвовать в операции.   
Капитан осмотрел меня так же бегло и безразлично, как в первую нашу встречу.  
— У вас вообще есть боевой опыт и практические навыки? Реальные навыки, старший офицер? — спросил он, кривя тонкие губы.   
Я разозлился на вопрос, и это помогло не сжаться прямо тут, перед ним, в стыдливый комок.   
— Моей выпускной работой было создание новейшего образца боевых дронов, сэр, — ответил я, смотря прямо ему в ледяные глаза. — Они не раз помогали во время высадок, когда я служил на других кораблях. В рекомендательных письмах это упомянуто детальнее, но не думаю, что у вас найдется сейчас на это время.  
Семь ударов моего сердца пробило мне в висках, прежде чем их заглушил ответ капитана:  
— Хорошо. Разрешаю.   
И пять ударов, пока я смотрел ему в спину и собирал себя обратно.  
Хорошо, что свою винтовку я на всякий случай уже забросил в шаттл.

Мы летели почти над самой землей, чтобы оставаться вне зоны действия радаров раннитов и зоны их прямой видимости в серой густой дымке, окутавшей разрушенный город и много миль окрестных территорий.   
Я рассматривал выступавшие из серой пелены острые черные углы мертвых безликих высоток, обломки конструкций, груды аэрошаттлов, упавших прямо на нижние зоны улиц мертвыми неведомыми чудовищами. Да и вся Лисетия была похожа на одного большого, медленно разлагающегося от времени монстра.   
Если здесь и спасся кто от раннитов, то их точно добила радиация. Внешние датчики показывали такой уровень, что не проживешь и пары минут снаружи. Нас спасали только мощные экраны. И все равно такая смерть много лучше оцифровки.  
Пилоты же и вовсе вели шаттлы почти вслепую: все автоматические системы отказали из-за сильных электромагнитных помех, вынудив пилотов перейти на полностью ручное управление, но видимость была почти нулевой из-за серой мглы.  
Верхушки небоскребов-костей города едва различались в свете заходящей звезды — Нулимы. Звезды моей системы.   
Мы должны были добраться до края пелены в сумерках, а ночью, под покровом темноты, с защитными экранами незамеченными достичь колонии.   
Пилот тихо выругался, сворачивая на соседнюю пустую улицу-жилу.   
— Я ничего не вижу из-за этого чертового тумана.   
Мы с капитаном как старшие офицеры сидели впереди и слышали его прекрасно.   
Капитан поднялся из кресла и подошел к пилоту.  
— В чем дело?  
— Прошу простить, сэр, но из-за низкой видимости просто невозможно разобрать, где мы сейчас. Кажется, я сбился с пути и свернул не туда. По времени мы должны уже быть на окраине, но это совсем не похоже на конец города.   
Я бросил взгляд в боковое окно, всматриваясь в серую мглу с черными костями-руинами. Отстегнул ремень безопасности и подошел к пилоту, вставая рядом с капитаном. В лобовое стекло обзор был не лучше.  
Впереди и внизу виднелась изломанная узловатая тень, похожая на скрюченную фигуру с множеством рук. С приближением шаттла мгла чуть отступила, и руки стали голыми черными ветвями, а тело — мощным полусгнившим стволом раскидистого дерева.  
— Веди туда, — я показал рукой направление, влево от мертвого дерева, между двумя ребрами-небосребами. — Дальше прямо до упора и направо.   
Пилот посмотрел на меня недоверчиво и перевел вопросительный взгляд на капитана, получил почти без заминки его одобрительный кивок и вывернул штурвал, разворачиваясь. В боковое стекло я заметил, как второй шаттл последовал за нами.   
Капитан ничего не спрашивал, и я был благодарен за это. Впрочем, ему и не нужно было, скорее всего, ничего уточнять. Мои острые уши и пустая графа «Место рождения» в личном деле добавляли ему достаточно информации для правильных выводов.  
А капитану труднее всего сохранять гробы безликими.

Мы едва успели подготовиться к засаде.  
Ночь пролетела для меня одним безумным мигом установки «светляков» и активации их до режима ожидания, проверки и перепроверки, калибровки, планировки деталей засады, а под самый рассвет, как выяснилось, еще и руководства эвакуацией гражданских. Мои сородичи ударились в панику, узнав про угрозу раннитов, и только увидев мои острые уши и нашивки старшего офицера, услышав эльфийский язык, смогли быть собраны в более-менее упорядоченные группы и отправлены подальше от будущего места боя, в укрытия и временные убежища.  
Колония была основана на чистом от радиации месте планеты, и помимо основной задачи повторного заселения Лимерии колонисты работали с аппаратурой по очистке воздуха от радиации и восстановлению необходимых для жизни пропорций газа в атмосфере. Установки были размещены на больших и неповоротливых, тяжелых шаттлах, способных передвигаться только с кошмарно маленькой скоростью, но оснащенных всеми возможными системами безопасности для работы со сверхвысокими уровнями радиации и прочими возможными внешними опасностями. Там колонистов и укрыли, запретив, впрочем, двигаться с места их парковки — пара миль от колонии, но это мы посчитали достаточным. Передвижение же таких массивных шаттлов ранниты могли заметить.  
Но стало гораздо хуже, когда подготовка сменилась отвратительным ожиданием. Тишиной, прерываемой лишь тихими шорохами солдат и короткими переговорами по общему каналу связи, предрассветными непроглядными сумерками и россыпью безучастных звезд над головой.   
Я не смотрел наверх. Слишком знакомое небо убивало не хуже радиации.   
Поэтому я смотрел вперед, где в слабом свете наружных фонарей стоянки колонии виднелась широкая спина капитана. В шлеме и прочной черной броне, отличавшейся от остальных только не видными с такого расстояния нашивками капитана, он был почти неотличим от своих сослуживцев. Но я всё равно его узнал.  
Капитан сидел за укрытием неподвижной статуей всё время ожидания, когда я, кажется, уже десятый раз перепроверял свою винтовку, наличие запасных зарядов и установку для активации дронов, сигналы от «светляков», передаваемые на максимально длинных радиоволнах, чтобы ранниты не смогли их уловить с такого расстояния.   
А потом ненавистно знакомое небо загородили три снявших визуальную маскировку раннитских корабля.

Особенность техники, основанной на технологии живого разума — почти что всей техники раннитов, — состоит в том, что номерным знаком и официальным названием для каждой машины служит дата по раннитской системе летоисчисления и количество использованных при создании разумов. И выписываются эти обозначения большими яркими буквами, белыми на матовом черном, чтобы мы видели и знали: мы следующие, и мы станем этим.   
«Светляки» сработали безупречно — в них я не сомневался, сам частично принимая участие в разработке прототипов, когда служил еще на первом своем корабле. Сильнее взрывчатки еще не придумали даже наши противники.  
Но раннитов было слишком много.   
Они шли кольцом вокруг техники оцифровки, пустив вперед и позади себя боевых роботов — издевательски гуманоидных, но в три раза больше любого человека и эльфа. Даже большинство орков и валирисианов уступало им в размерах. На руках их были установлены мощные лазерные орудия, нижняя часть оснащена прочной броней и электрическим полем, а некоторые имели генераторы парализующего газа.  
Передние ряды с частью самих раннитов были уничтожены взрывами, как и передняя часть корпуса оцифровывающей техники, но задние ряды остались в живых, хоть и сильно потрепанные.   
И они шли вперед, их машины — первыми, сверкали белыми буквами космических дат, вертикально идущими через их туловища. Я всматривался в символы через визор и оптический прицел винтовки, вспоминая свои скудные знания основного наречия раннитов и переводя их летоисчисление на общее космическое.   
Разумам этих машин было меньше полугода. Совсем новые. Свежая партия.  
Я не хотел вспоминать успешные сборы раннитов за эти шесть месяцев, но они все равно вылезли в моей голове, пока я отстреливал машины в уязвимые точки под фальшивыми подбородками, перезагружал боевых дронов и постоянно высматривал на поле боя могучую фигуру капитана.   
Колония людей на границе с орками. Город на пятой планете нантов. Спутник Кратока в системе гномов. И это только основные наши поражения, самые многочисленные.   
Наши солдаты сражались с раннитами, держась в стороне от гуманоидных машин — в них нужно было долго целиться, и это становилось невозможным при таком количественном перевесе противника. Я видел, как некоторых убивали выстрелами или электроклинками, а тех, кому повезло меньше и кого просто вырубали, утаскивали к черной громаде аппарата оцифровки. Я отстреливал тащивших солдат раннитов, но их быстро подбирали другие и несли дальше. В таких случаях Устав гласил стрелять по своим. Сберечь от оцифровки и не допустить пополнения ресурсов.  
Я убил уже троих наших, когда их вот-вот должны были загрузить в аппарат, и времени на истребление всех державших солдата не оставалось.  
Капитан отстреливал из пистолетов-пулеметов отряд окруживших его раннитов в их угловатой, похожей на доспехи далеких, древних времен, черной броне без всяких символов, и за ними следовала гуманоидная машина с датой захвата, перевел я, человеческой колонии. Пятнадцать живых разумов, как гласил знак на ее матовой обшивке.   
Я уже прицеливался ей под подбородок, когда капитан вдруг запихнул один пистолет обратно в крепление, разбежался и, отпрыгивая от уже поваленной груды металла другого гуманоидного, ухватился за шею машины. Прижал дуло оставшегося в руке пистолета к уязвимой точке и выпустил всю обойму энергозаряда.   
Вспышка взрыва ослепила меня, и я до конца битвы не знал, выжил ли мой капитан.

В шлюз отправилось двадцать семь гробов. И то, что для меня они все были безликими, уже можно было считать огромной удачей. Как и то, что меня не было ни в одном из них.  
Как и то, что ни в одном из них не было капитана.  
Его нашли под обломками взорвавшейся машины, с пробитой и оплавленной местами броней, без шлема, с запекшейся кровью на лице и в волосах, с тяжелыми ранениями и едва дышавшего. Но живого.   
Живого.   
Он был без сознания доставлен в лазарет на «Ястребе» и пришел в себя только через два космических дня. Я попросил врача сообщить мне о пробуждении капитана отдельно по личному каналу переписки, и он, к счастью, мне не отказал и не стал ничего расспрашивать.  
Я не хотел беспокоить капитана вопросами о том, почему он так рисковал собой в том бою, почему полез на машину, когда их принято убивать издали, снайперами или дронами, чтобы не попасть под взрывы или не быть придавленным обломками. Это правило боя, которое вбивали в Академии еще на первом курсе обучения. И капитан его совершенно осознанно нарушил.  
Но он не спрашивал меня в шаттле, откуда я знал путь из города. А вопросы меня грызли и не оставляли в покое.  
Все думали, что его травмы — стечение случайных обстоятельств.   
Я прекрасно знал программное обеспечение Альянса. Взломать личные дела старшего офицерского состава было совсем не трудно.   
В деле капитана не было пропущенных граф, и для меня достаточной информацией стали поля «Семейное положение» и «Гражданское место жительства».   
Перед глазами стояла вертикальная полоса белых раннитских знаков на груди машины.  
Лучше бы для меня это оставалось тайной.

Я пришел в лазарет на четвертый день после отбытия «Ястреба» с Лимерии, когда хоть немного смог смыть с себя мысли о колонистах, грудах машин, трупах раннитов и мертвом полусгнившем черном дереве в уничтоженной столице.  
Небольшой больничный отсек, отделенный от остального лазарета и предназначенный лично для капитана, встретил меня запахом лекарств и чистых простыней, шумом медицинского оборудования и колючим взглядом самого капитана.   
— Старший офицер? — тихим и еще более хриплым от гари и едкого дыма на поле боя голосом заговорил он.   
«Что ты здесь забыл, остроухий?» — перевел я про себя и очень захотел извиниться, уйти обратно в инженерный отсек и не выходить оттуда ближайшие несколько недель.   
— Простите за беспокойство, сэр. Хотел проверить ваше состояние.   
— Проверил?   
От его глаз становилось холодно.   
— Да. Прошу прощения.   
Я отдал честь и уже шагнул в сторону выхода, когда хриплый голос нарушил возникшую отвратительную тишину:  
— Стой.   
Я обернулся. Капитан неловким взмахом руки указал на стул рядом.  
— Сядь.   
Приказ, не просьба.  
Приказа нельзя ослушаться.  
Капитан изучал меня целую бесконечность минут, разбирал на мельчайшие детали, как я обычно перебирал все новые механизмы, до которых только могли добраться мои руки. Так и он, казалось, пытался понять, как я устроен и почему работаю. И что вообще здесь делаю.  
А потом вопрос, прозвучавший среди пиканья окружавших капитана медицинских приборов, окончательно выбил меня из состояния стабильного функционирования:  
— Расскажи мне о состоянии корабля.  
Рассказать. О состоянии. Корабля.  
Я поднял на него взгляд и столкнулся с колючим льдом его глаз.  
И послушно стал рассказывать. О двигателе, системах охлаждения, базовой оснастке, аппарате гиперпрыжков, подачи воздуха и вентиляции, об успешной починке несерьезных повреждений шаттлов, о вооружении, о своих мелких доработках и усовершенствованиях, где я не смог даже утаить от него парочку тех, что не выполнялись с официальными запросами, поскольку отдельные детали были запрещены на легальном рынке. Но я их переделал и дополнил, так что никакого вреда кораблю они не могли бы нанести.  
Капитан ничего не говорил даже на это, лишь изредка кивал и не отворачивался от меня ни на миг. Смотрел так, будто в разобранных элементах меня самого увидел все мои секреты и нарушения, совершенные когда-либо. Всю грязь и гниль. Потому под конец, когда взгляд его сдавил меня окончательно, сжал ребра, сердце и горло, лишил способности дышать и хоть как-то соображать, я сорвался и выпалил:  
— Я взломал ваше личное дело, сэр.  
Думал, что хуже быть не могло, но тогда я ощутил две дырки в черепе, прожженные лазером. Или, вернее сказать, охладительной жидкостью из корабельных систем. Замороженный и пробитый насквозь.  
— Объяснитесь, старший офицер, — приказал капитан тише прежнего.  
— Сэр, вы, — мой голос почти позорно сорвался, и пришлось начинать заново. — Вы нарушили Устав. Пошли на машину. На прямой контакт с ней. Убили в ближнем бою.  
За такое серьезное нарушение меньшее из наказаний — строгий выговор с занесением в личное дело. У старшего состава могло и вовсе дойти до трибунала. Прямой риск для самого себя, экипажа корабля из-за потери командира, окружающим сослуживцам из-за опасности взрыва.  
Капитан шумно выдохнул и вдруг, будто растеряв все только вернувшиеся к нему силы, откинулся тяжело на подушки, уставившись слепо в потолок.  
— Заметил.  
— Я целился в машину, сэр. Не мог не увидеть.  
— Конечно не мог.  
Он поднял руку и закрыл ладонью глаза. В этом мелькнуло что-то прежнее, то живое, открытое, яркое, мощное, что я так хорошо помнил.   
Точно так же капитан сделал, смутившись от вступительной хвалебной речи ведущей — закрыл рукой глаза и улыбался.  
Мы молчали, а я всё смотрел на его руку — большую, с широким запястьем, длинными смуглыми пальцами и коротко остриженными ногтями. На косточке, где начиналась кисть, у него был небольшой белый шрам.  
— Значит, Лисетия? — задал он вопрос, и я вздрогнул.  
Он смотрел на меня, приоткрыв один глаз, и в тени от ладони ледяной взгляд стал чуть более голубым.  
— Тайна за тайну. Сам виноват, — губы капитана скривились в ухмылке.  
Справедливо.  
— Лисетия, — я отвернулся, уставившись на мониторы медицинской аппаратуры. Я плохо изучал ксенобиологию и сдал на высший балл каким-то неведомым чудом, а потому не знал, нормален ли пульс капитана, завышен или же, наоборот, слишком слаб.  
Стало ли биться его сердце медленнее, когда человеческую колонию оцифровали? Стал ли он медленнее дышать? Стала ли холоднее кожа, как заледенел его взгляд?  
— Красивый был город, наверное.  
— Самый красивый.  
А была ли красивой ваша жена, капитан?   
Наверное, была. Конечно же самой красивой.  
Я не стал спрашивать его об этом.  
— Что за дерево мы видели?  
— Святыня Лимерии, Нолим Аваллар — «Великое дерево». Его почитал мой Народ. На День Леса каждый год все старались прилететь в Лисетию, отдать ему почтение и повесить ритуальную ленту на ветвь. Накануне праздника в городе было просто не протолкнуться. А вечером, в сумерках, мы пели Нолим Аваллар песни до самого рассвета. И тогда слетались светлячки, облепляли ветви, почти скрывали всю кору, и дерево сияло их светом.  
Я замер, думая, что говорил слишком много, но капитан всё так же внимательно слушал и ни разу не перебил.  
— Моей дочери бы очень понравилось, — сказал он, и улыбка на миг промелькнула молнией на его губах. Я успел её заметить — слабую, неуверенную и полную памяти.  
Прощаясь с капитаном и возвращаясь в инженерный отсек, я думал, что увидел нечто совершенно запретное и сокровенное, что не имел права видеть.  
Но это воспоминание стало третьим, связанным с капитаном, которое я так бережно сохранил в своей памяти.  
А тот мимолетный росчерк улыбки показался мне живее и искреннее, чем все те, что я помнил на его интервью.

Капитан полностью восстановился и вернулся на свой пост только через три недели — полученные в битве раны и последствия взрыва были слишком серьезными, и врач хотел его продержать хотя бы месяц. Но сам капитан отказался задерживаться дольше возможного минимума. Я думал, что ему просто было нечего делать в одиночестве в отдельном отсеке лазарета.  
Во время первого после лечения официального сеанса связи со штабом капитану сообщили, что ему присуждена награда высшей категории за сохранение в живых всех колонистов до единого.  
— Мне хватает той, что вручили за «Ту’Атар», и то, как видите, я её всё равно не ношу, — сказал он в ответ. — Лучше отдайте награду тем моим двадцати семи солдатам, что положили на эту операцию свои жизни.  
Все понимали, почему он так ответил. Нас отправили на фактически самоубийство — единственный корабль против тройки раннитских — с фальшивыми разведданными и, казалось, совершенно дежурным сигналом о сбое основных систем колонии.   
Мы бы не выжили, никто из нас, если бы не капитан.  
И штаб, не сказавший ничего в ответ на его откровенное хамство старшим по званию, только подтвердил наши мысли. Их вина.  
Когда сеанс связи закончился и мы получили новое задание, несколько членов экипажа мостика, как я услышал по коммуникатору, зааплодировали.

На военных кораблях друзей можно пересчитать по пальцам рук или даже руки. Но без них обойтись невозможно. Мне, как показала практика, тем более.  
В тот же день, когда было получено новое распоряжение, ко мне в инженерный отсек пришел солдат — мой сородич, эльф — в форме бойца основных групп.  
— Старший офицер Суленир, разрешите?  
Я оторвался от изучения электронных схем контроля двигателя и перегнулся вниз, почти полностью свешиваясь с верхнего уровня. Страховки на мне, как обычно, не было — всегда ленился ее надевать, — и держался я только за металлический выступ в обшивке ядра двигателя.  
— Слушаю?  
Солдату пришлось задрать голову, чтобы видеть меня.  
— На пару слов, сэр. Если у вас есть время.  
— Что-то срочное?  
— Это не совсем по делу.  
Я нехотя согнулся обратно, поднимаясь на ноги. Перемахнул через тонкое ограждение и по вертикальной лестнице съехал вниз.  
Сородич оказался выше меня. Ростом, должно быть, почти с капитана.  
— Сэр, — он отдал мне честь. — Я хотел лично поблагодарить вас.  
— За что? — я вытер испачканные руки тряпкой, запихнутой за форменный ремень.  
— Я был в составе четвертой группы на высадке, — и тогда я вспомнил, почему он показался мне знакомым. — Вы спасли жизнь мне и моему товарищу, застрелив две машины во время боя. Нас окружили ранниты, и мы не смогли бы уйти из-под их обстрела. Вы уничтожили их без взрыва, — сородич смущенно улыбнулся. — Вы отлично управляетесь со снайперкой. Спасибо, сэр.  
Бойцы умирают чаще всех, на то они и бойцы. Состав боевых групп в особо тяжелые военные времена меняется на кораблях так быстро, что новые личные дела ложатся на стол капитана одно за другим.  
Потому боевое отделение в Академии — самое многочисленное.  
— Не стоит, солдат, — ответил я осторожно. — Это мой долг.  
Я больше не хотел переводиться. Безликие должны оставаться такими.  
— И все же я решил поблагодарить вас лично, — мой сородич вновь улыбнулся и повторил благодарность на языке Народа: — Viralas.  
С момента нашего вступления в Альянс эльфы стали постепенно переходить на общее наречие. Родной язык Народа оставался только в молитвах, песнях и близком общении между сородичами как символ высшего доверия. Наш язык был куда богаче на чувства и эмоции, чем любой другой из известных. Только об одной любви мы можем сказать дюжиной разных вариантов.  
На «Ястребе» было мало эльфов, как и в любом другом месте сейчас.  
Из тридцати миллиардов осталось только восемь.  
Безликие должны оставаться такими.  
— Как тебя зовут, солдат? — спросил я, и улыбка сородича стала еще шире.  
— Аллар Маварис, сэр.  
— Вэрис Суленир.  
Должны оставаться, но так никогда и не остаются.


End file.
